Larutanrepus Acadamy
by sapphire9164
Summary: 6 Supernatural girls meet, by chance, and start a brand new friendship at their boarding school. They face many challenges along the way. Some which will test their physical strength and others that would test their mental strength.
1. Chapter 1

~Tia~

I evaluate myself in my mirror.

Today is the day I finally start my training to become the werewolf I'm destined to be!

Having never been able to pull it off, maybe at the Academy I will.

I concentrate in the mirror at myself and attempt to transform into a werewolf again.

I need to be scary but this isn't scary enough.

Why is doing a scary face so much harder that giving 'The Stare'? Moving on to step two, I take in a deep breath and 'Grar! Nothing happened?

I try again, much louder this time. 'GRAAAR'.'TIA, BE QUIET IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING!' my mum yelled at me, from the room next to mine, making me jump practically fifty feet in the air.

Whoops I forgot it was so early.

'Sorry!'

Maybe I should practice transforming when I get to the Academy? In the meantime, should I go back to bed for an hour?Or I could double check my bag is packed?

Nah sleep sounds good.

~Angela~

It's 5:30am and I should really be in bed.

I have to arrive at the academy by 7:00pm, wait let me double check that...

Yup, the letter clearly states that all nocturnal creatures must arrive by night fall, which during the winter, is at about 7:00pm.

So I should probably go to sleep so I'm ready for the night.

I walk over to my computer to turn it off. Hmm, a little League of Legends won't kill me.

Now all I need is a snack. I reach over to my glass of Goblin blood and down it in one go. This should keep me going for a little longer. I just need to keep my eye on the time.

Don't want a repeat of last time I visited the school for the open evening, everyone staring at me as I entered the room late. Then to insult the injury I trip, on nothing of course, and land flat on my face.

I was so tired…

~Meera~

I unexpectedly opened my eyes, to the familiar feeling I usually get in the night.

I fall out of bed and make my way to my parent's room, by sliding across the walls as I fly, making sure nothing tries to kill me. I turn my back to the open hallway as i open my parents bedroom door. It Sounds like something is moving behind me! I burst through their door in and fly unstably, to their bed, shrunk to my tiny size then hid under their covers.

I'm not fully used to flying yet.

I resize and crawl from under the covers towards my sleeping fathers face 'Papa! Can you take me to the bathroom again please?' 'Meera… Why?' replied my father, in a tired and annoyed voice. 'Because I'm scared' I replied in the sweetest voice I could muster.

The bed started shaking slightly as he began to get up.

Yes!

~Ayesha~

I'm finally finished packing, now fully unable to tell the difference between each piece of clothing with in my bag, probably because it was a sea of purple.

Oh well no one will comment on my unhealthy obsession with the colour purple.

As I close my bag, the clock hits 6:00 causing my alarm goes off, scaring me and making me to nearly jump right out of my skin.

The shock caused me to shape shift into a horse!

Oh no not again.

I panic a little and end up backing into my closet which causes it to sway slightly, I stop moving just in case it falls.

It stops swaying and I'm able to breathe again.

I have no control over when I shape shift!

How am I going to change back?! What if it happens when I'm at school? I will be so embarrassed! I closed my eyes imagining the worst case scenarios that could take place.

I hate horses.

Why is a horse my spirit animal, and Why did I have wake up before my alarm?!

~Nancy~

Why am I so cold?

Where is my bed?

Why am I in the kitchen?!

No! Not again, I seriously need to stop falling through the floor when I sleep. It's really beginning to cause my sleeping pattern to change.

Grumbling, I float back through the ceiling of which I fell though during the night.

I turned to solid again so I could sit on my bed without falling though.

I need to master the ability which enables you to not fall though things when sleeping!

I look up to my older sister on the top bunk. She doesn't seem to have problems like mine when she sleeps.

Sigh.

What time is it? I pick up my TV of a phone and attempt to read the small clock on the screen. I find it nearly impossible to do this in the morning since my eyes are still adjusting to the world.

I squint to try and focus my eyes better, 6:30…am.

Okay where am I meant to be today? I must have forgotten. I look around my room to find any kind of hint which would tell me where I am meant to be.

I see a packed suitcase by my bedroom door and a pile of neatly folded clothes.

My guess: Somewhere important….

~Sumayah~

Okay. So I have packed my toothbrush, perfume, extra perfume, neon socks and all 50 of my multi-colour flower hair clips.

Jewellery; every piece of clothing I own and my dispelling spray.

I know there will be some evil person in my dorm, whom right now is planning on doing some type of magic prank on me. Hence the reason I have my dispelling spray. No magic pranks can work when this is sprayed.

I feel so clever.

I can't wait for shape shifter classes; I bet I will ace it! Now all I need to do is change out of my pyjamas and get into my clothes for the day.

Making my way over to my wardrobe, I open it to find it empty.

Where did I put all me clothes?

I turn around to see my suitcase filled to the brim.

I might have got a little too carried away with my packing heh.

~Tia~

At 7:30 I moved my now packed to suitcase to the door and began tying my shoe laces.

I was speed tying them as I was trying to get out of here as fast as possible.

My mum approached me from behind.

'Tia. Did you brush your teeth?' she asked already knowing the answer. 'Yes I did!' I said confidently. 'Go brush them now.'

She always finds out! I tie the last knot on my laces and stomp to the bath room in a sulk.

Not really a sulk though, I just exaggerate things a bit.

I finish and make my way back to the door.

'Okay mum. Remember To Feed The Cat. Okay? You know the cat we live with?' I said in a serious joke like manner.

'What cat?' she replied as a joke. 'Just don't forget, kay?' I took in a deep breath. 'Okay I'm ready' I said with confidence.

'That's what I want to hear. You see this earing?' She handed me an earring shaped as an orange sun with a star on the inside.

It must be the school logo.

'Tia, you don't give that earring to anyone! You understand? It is your pass into the school. Without it they will not allow you to enter and someone can go in and pretend to be you. Okay? Don't give' I interrupted her as I was getting annoyed

'Okay! Okay! I won't give it! Why would I take it out anyway, my ear hole would close up and I don't want to go through the pain of getting re- pierced.' 'Oh that didn't hurt!' my mum said knowingly 'You weren't the one getting it done!' 'I have had it done before. I was young once you know.' 'You were?' I replied in a joke like way.

I hugged my mum and made my way to the door.

'Where do you think you're going?' 'Err to the Larutanrepus academy, duh!' I replied quite aggravated by the fact my mum won't let me leave.

She sighed, a long sigh.

'Tia. Why did I give you that earring?' 'Err to look awesome, obviously!' I retorted confidently.

'No… That earring is the transport you are going to use to get to school!'

I stood looking at her, confused.

'Oh for Eros sake! Good bye Tia, have a nice time at boarding school.'

She then walked up to me and held her finger over the earring that was now in my ear.

'Concentrate'

I closed my eyes.

'Picture the school' she whispered to try and not break my concentration.

I found it hard to concentrate.

She lifted my hand that wasn't on my suit case, and placed it on the earring her hand was recently occupying.

'Okay keep concentrating, and when you're ready to go say, to Larutanrepus academy.' I felt so much energy flowing from my earring through my head. I took in a deep breath.

'To Larutanrepus academy'

In a flash I was flying through some space time portal or something! I couldn't even begin to explain it. It was like a wormhole in space.

Before I knew it, I was Eros bound again. But I wasn't standing on the floor; I was lying on a person! I must have crashed into them when I reached my destination.

'Hey! What's the big idea huh?'

I couldn't focus my vision properly as my head was still spinning from the journey.

When my vision cleared I looked up to find myself in the lap of a girl with super long black hair and an olive skin tone.

She was wearing a white t-shirt and yellow jeans.

She looked pretty mad right about now.

'Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to land on you.' I apologised. She didn't look like much of a super natural creature. She just looked like a normal human.

'Well next time, be more careful! Just because I'm a ghost, doesn't mean you can try and put your head though my stomach all the time! I can be solid too, you know?' she said quite irritated but not as irritated as before.

Ah she's a ghost that explains it.

'You're a ghost huh? I'm a werewolf.' I said smugly. 'Oh yeah?' She smiled.

Something about her smile had this challenging look in her eye. I bet she's challenging me...

'Prove it!' she said.

Challenge accepted...


	2. First introductions

Authors note: Some places or product names have been changed slightly due to copy right reasons. JOKE! Just to make them more… supernatural? Idk! XD I also changed Meera's part and some other mistakes in chapter one.

~Ayesha~

"Ayesha! You better hurry up or you're going to be late on your first day!" yelled my mum from the bottom of the stairs.

On a normal day I would have went downstairs but, today I was I was having a slight dilemma; I was still shape shifted into a purple horse!

I didn't want to ask my mum for help as she would laugh her butt off at me and tell the neighbourhood of my bad magic ability ...again! I

can't tell my dad either because he would do the same.

Only just realising that my mother had called me, I quickly tried to reply "Neeiigghh".

Oh no.

I can only speak horse when I'm shape shifted as a horse!

"Neigh? Ayesha... Are you having magic trouble again?" she asked.

I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

I didn't want to reply again as it would make it obvious I'd transformed into a horse. So I stopped moving and calmed down. I

'm going to change back myself this time – I know I can do this.

Focusing on the appearance I want, which was my human self, I then concentrate on that image. Feeling every part of my body, I begin to chant "Calling the power of Eros! Reveal to me my true form!' seconds after I felt all my magical energy escape towards my heart.

My heart felt so full I thought it would explode! I

could feel my limbs change and shift.

Finally when I opened my eyes, I looked down at myself to see, I was still a purple horse!

I panicked as I heard the familiar footsteps of my mum walking up the stairs.

What do I do?!

~Sumayah~

Standing in front of my mum and sister, I took in deep breath and said 'Mum, Soph. I'm ready to go.'

My mum stood before me, I could see in her eyes that she was proud of me.

'Sumayah, this earring is very important.'

She held out a golden earring, shaped as the sun with a star inside, it's the key you need to enter the school; it has all your information stored in it, so when you enter the school premises, the school can identify you. Do not give it to anyone one. Don't leave it on the Metropolitan-litan line either! We don't want a repeat of what happened with your mob-ilia, now do we?' my mum said knowingly.

'Mum, stop bringing that up!' I begged as I put the earring in my ear.

My sister laughed 'I wouldn't even do that didi' 'Oh be quiet Sophie' I retorted.

'Stop fighting you two. Sophie your sister is going away to boarding school, I'm sure she would want to remember you in a good way.' said my mum. Mum always knows best.

My sister sighed

'Fine. Hope you have a good time while you're there.' 'Don't worry Soph, I will' I smiled at her.

She smiled back at me; it made me want to cry.

I'm going to have to leave my baby sister behind for my education.

No Sumayah, no crying. I

stopped the tears from appearing in my eyes then said 'Okay, so I just do what we practised before?' 'Yes Sumayah. Concentrate on the earring and transfer your magical energy to it. When you feel ready just say, 'To Larutanrepus Academy'.

I hugged my mum and sister, and then made some space between myself and them.

Just in case the spell malfunctions.

I held my suitcase and began the transportation spell as my sister and mum watched me and said their goodbyes.

I shut my eyes, a little tighter than I expected; I was scared of what might happen.

I channelled all my magical energy toward the earring.

I could feel it, all of it, travelling at speeds unknown!

It felt amazing.

When I felt the earring had been filled with my magic, I stopped channelling my energy to it.

Right, I think I'm ready to go.

'To Larutanrepus!'

I yelled.

In a flash, my family and home had gone almost instantly from my sight and I was being rushed straight through time itself!

Warp speeding through a tunnel that was filled with colours I can't even explain! In a matter of seconds, I lost my breath and consciousness as I was shot back to earth. I

awoke on a red cushiony chair that was next to other cushiony chairs, in a blue room filled with super natural super natural teens like me!

I was so excited that I didn't even realise that my suitcase wasn't with me.

I wanted to make friends fast, so I decided to go and introduce myself to some of the other teens.

I got up and began to wonder around the room, everyone was already making friends.

I better hurry before I'm left with no one.

I saw a kind looking girl concentrating on something on the other side of the room, she had dark skin and very short hair she also looked very kind so I decided to try and befriend her.

I walked up to her and noticed that the back of her backpack said 'Precious' on it.

That's a cute name. I tapped her on the back gently.

'Hi I'm Sumayah, what supernatural being are you?' she didn't reply.

I was about to tap her again when I realised what she was so focused on.

Most of the teens in the room had crowded around something. Maybe someone got hurt; I had to check it out.

I tried to peer over them but I was too small.

I looked around the room and found a chair nearby the crowing teens and decided to climb atop it so I could see over them.

I know how bad my balance is, so I had to be very careful just in case I fell off.

That would be embarrassing.

When I got on top of the chair, I peered over to see two girls in the middle of the crowding teens, staring at each other in battle.

The slightly taller one had an olive skin tone and very long hair.

The smaller one had dark skin and shorter hair with a determined smile on her face. She looked very confident in herself.

'Show me your werewolf transformation then! I bet you can't.' yelled the long haired girl.

'I would never back down from a challenged!' Replied the shorter one proudly.

The room then went quiet as the shorter girl got into a stance and shut her eyes as she began her transformation.

The room was so quiet until one crazy girl decided to shout 'GO TIA GO TIA WOOOO!' the whole room then turned to the one girl who was standing behind a suitcase.

'What? Her name is Tia. Look! Her suit case says: Tia Hammond on it….. My one says: Shivani Makwana heh.'

She then smiled a cheesy smile and then said 'don't mind me guys; I'm just going to pee now…Bye!' And with that she rushed out of the area.

The room was silent once again.

~Nancy~ T

hat girl was crazy!

Oh well she will make this school more fun and lively anyway.

Now where was I?

Oh right!

I turned my head back round to the one called Tia 'Given up already? I thought that the outcome would be more interesting. Never mind then' I mocked, as I began to make my way out of the circle of crowded teens.

'Hah, interesting? You haven't even seen interesting yet…' Tia called out to me.

I turned around and the air around her began to heat up, I could even see sparks!

She had closed her eyes as she concentrated and had the most frightening facial expression I had ever seen!

Her eyes opened and began to glow golden brown, then she threw her arms up in the air and a wind from nowhere rushed past me shielding her from my sights with dust.

I covered my eyes.

When the dust cleared Tia was no longer there, but in her place was a large light brown wolf that had tinted red tips at the end of its tail, it also have long hair that fell below its head which also had read tips at the bottom, the wolf even had a fringe.

The hair from the wolf's head made the wolf look more human as it fell down beside its face.

Its ears were pointy and its eyes were golden brown which glowed.

The thing that made the wolf look like Tia the most, was the fact that the wolf had Tia's smile, the smile that she did when she accepted my challenge.

I didn't even know wolves could smile.

She began to walk slowly towards me, like she was stalking me, like she was ready to pounce.

I backed up a little as she got closer. What if she pounces at me? Okay Nancy, you must be ready for this.

This is a time to practise your magic.

I readied myself; I could see the determination in her eyes as her smile widened.

When she had gotten to a close enough distance she pounced at me, she has her claws and fangs out ready for the kill!

In a split second, I shut my and pictured the destination I wanted to go in my mind.

I quickly channelled my energy and shouted 'Portal of Telepathy!' and with that, I was being rushed from one side of the room to the other thought the same tunnel that transported me to Larutanrepus academy.

It then only just occurred to me that when I was to land I would suffer the same experience I suffered when I arrived at the academy: Unconsciousness.

I felt my breath leave my lungs and my eyes shut as I left the portal and hit the hard wooden floor of the blue room.

Half-conscious I saw Tia rush over to me and a small girl with a blue flower in her hair, then trailing behind, the rest of the room followed.

Tia snarled at me and I then lost consciousness.

~Meera~

Wow that fight was intense!

I should go and help them bring her to the medical room.

I flew over the crowd of teens and landed besides the girl, who was now a wolf, called Tia and a small girl with lightly tanned skin and a blue flower in her hair.

Before I had a chance to speak, the girl with the blue flower in her hair turned to the wolf and began instructing her to do things.

I couldn't hear her over the chatter of the room.

The girl, who was now a wolf, kneeled down on the floor and shut her eyes.

What was she doing?

After some time the she lifted her head and a whirlwind, appeared from around her and began to spread clouds of dust everywhere, concealing her and blinding the entire room.

When the dust cleared once again, standing in the spot of the wolf, was Tia who was practically half naked as her clothes had been ripped right off her body. Her blue t-shirt was now a tank top which showed nearly half her bra, one leg of her jeans had also been ripped right off halfway down her leg and her whole body was covered in dirt!

What makes it worse was the fact that she wasn't one bit embarrassed.

She totally ignored all the murmuring teens and walked back over to the small girl.

I could see the small girl having a hard time trying not to stare at her as she instructed Tia.

I kept my distance from them because they seemed to have everything under control.

I watched Tia almost effortlessly pick up the unconscious girl off the floor, and swing her over her shoulder.

Her and the small girl then left the room and made their way to the medical room.

I wonder if they know how to get there.

Just in case they needed any help, I began to follow them out the room.

I slowly followed behind them as they walked the corridors of the school, familiarising themselves with each other.

'Well anyway, I'm Tia. I'm a werewolf, I love to fight, play games and also make friends. What about you?' said Tia 'My name is Sumayah, I'm a shape shifter and I love neon coloured socks!' Sumayah replied excitedly.

Tia gave her a weird look.

'Okayyy. That sounds….enjoyable. Soooo what do you do for fun?' I could see Tia was almost scared of the answer that Sumayah might have replied with.

'Well in my free time I tend to study the theory of shape shifting or play Spoodle leap on my mob-ilia.' Sumayah said quite proudly.

Tia was outraged 'Spoodle leap?! That game sucks! You must play something else like: New super Morio Bros on the Zii U?' 'Err I don't have a Zii U, only a Zii and I lost the remotes heh' Sumayah said warily.

'How do you live?' Tia nearly cried out.

'Well you see, reading is more fun than you think...'

Their voices began to get distant from me, I realised I had been slowing down my pace and and had fallen behind.

I quickly ascended off the ground and tried to catch up but the halls of the school where like mazes, there were so many different ways to turn and so many stair cases they could have gone up.

I didn't even know how to get back to the blue room where we started.

I began to lose hope and descended to the ground, lonely and upset.

Not knowing when I would get help, I began to walk aimlessly through the corridors looking through every classroom door I passed, each one empty.

Just as I planned on giving up a door swung open in front of me and hit me straight on my already massive nose!

The impact sent me straight to the ground and I grazed my back across the hard floor.

I'm beginning to hate this school…

A dark skinned teen with short curly hair and taller than me by about a few inches who looked a school year older than me, appeared from behind the door.

He noticed me on the floor in pain and quickly helped me up.

'Wow I'm so sorry! Here let me see your nose.'

He took my hand in his and moved it away from my nose as I was covering it. S

till holding my hand, he used is other hand to run his finger against my nose as he examined it.

'It's nothing bad, just a little bruise.'

He assured. His voice was so comforting.

'Does it hurt?' he asked, concerned. I tried to reply but I couldn't get my vocal chords to work!

Meera, he's just a boy, speak!

'Err a little, but my back hurts quite a lot.

I grazed it when I fell.' I said quietly. 'You don't have to be shy. Don't worry I'm not going to suck your blood just because I'm a vampire. Turn around and I will make your back better. Trust me' He reassured.

I turned around and felt his hand touch the tender part of my back near my shoulder. Soon after, he whispered 'restoration of the arch-angel' I nearly instantly felt loads of energy rush though my back.

I gasped as it hurt a little, but the pain then stopped and the energy finished flowing through my back.

'Does it hurt?' he asked.

I moved my shoulder as it was near the wound and nothing, my back felt fine.

I was very grateful 'Thank you. But what is your name?' I asked. 'You're welcome. My name is Hamesh.'


End file.
